


Wolf's Temper

by wckxdwxtchr



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt is overprotective, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckxdwxtchr/pseuds/wckxdwxtchr
Summary: Geralt never expected himself to be stuck traveling with a werewolf, but when one night of drinking with Jaskier turns into a secret being revealed Geralt realizes what this means for him as a person and as a Witcher. He needs to protect Jaskier at all costs.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Wolf's Temper (Волчий норов)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580664) by [Segen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen)



Geralt knew what the bard was. He knew of the dangers that came with being close with Jaskier, just as Jaskier knew the risks of being close to the Witcher. 

Jaskier had told him one stormy night while they were buzzed. Drunken words that had slipped from the bard's lips. Geralt didn't believe him. It sounded ridiculous. That is until the Witcher slowly set his tankard of ale down and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at him in place of the bard's usual baby blues. 

𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵. 

The bard wasn't jesting with him. Jaskier was known to be a jester to Geralt from time to time, but he never expected 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 to be true. His eyes were -- 

"Geralt." Jaskier had growled, snapping him from his thoughts. "You tell no one of this." 

No shit. If Geralt told anyone he would be questioned for letting the bard still breathe. 

"No shit, Jaskier." He grumbled back in response, glaring at the bard across from him. "If I tell anyone, your little ass would be turned into some stupid fur coat." 

"Oh shut the hell up, Geralt." Jaskier snarled. Two sharp fangs had caught the glow of the fire behind Geralt as he bared his teeth. "This is serious." 

Geralt 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 how serious the situation was. Jaskier could get himself killed. 

"Think about my career!" Geralt rolled his eyes at the bard's words. Of course the fucking idiot would be more concerned about his career than his life. "If anyone found out what I was my career would be-" 

"YOU would be dead!" Geralt had heard enough. It was time to enlighten the stupid airhead of how serious it was for his life instead of his fame. "You would be dead. How will the so-called 'fair maidens' you have hear your annoying songs if you're dead, hm?" Geralt flashed him a smug smirk before hiding it in his tankard. 

Jaskier had slammed his tankard down against the table and quickly rose to his feet. Geralt didn't flinch. He simply stared down the fuming bard across the table. If he tried anything, Geralt would put him down right then and there. The issue would be over. 

"Calm the hell down, Jaskier." Geralt spoke finally, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them. "Don't lose your temper at me for being concerned for you." 

Jaskier had fallen silent. Bright yellow eyes challenging the dull yellow ones of the Witcher across from him. The bard let out a sigh and seated himself, slumping down in his seat. He turned his attention to the lute beside him. 

𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. He wanted to say it. Geralt had wanted to say it badly, but he 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥. Jaskier had deserved that. If the bard acted recklessly and only thought of his fame he would find himself 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥. 

"I wasn't turned." Geralt glanced up at the bard from his tankard as Jaskier spoke. "I was born this way. I have been doing this for a long time." 

"Doesn't matter. You're reckless." 

"Am not." 

"Jaskier." Geralt warned. He was not about to get into another argument with the stubborn bard. He had no energy for it. There was one question rattling around in the Witcher's head after the bard's confession. He knew it would unsettle the bard, but that didn't matter. Geralt had to know. 

"Have you ever attacked anyone?" Geralt saw the bard shift around in his seat before locking eyes with Geralt. "Don't lie to me. I will know if you lie to me." He added quickly. 

"No. I have never attacked anyone." Jaskier sighed, glancing down into his tankard. "No matter how many times I have had the painful urge to, I never allow myself to.” 

“Why haven’t you?” 

“Are you serious, Geralt?” The bard’s head snapped up immediately. 

“Yes I am. By the way you are acting right now, it is hard to believe.” Geralt downed the rest of his ale in one gulp then set the tankard down and locked eyes with the bard once more. His eyes had shifted back to their natural blue color. 

“Fuck you.” Geralt couldn’t help the quirk of his eyebrows at the bard’s vulgar words. 

“You’re the one that asked if I thought that lowly of you. I was just explaining myself, Jaskier.” He replied smugly. 

Jaskier was growling into his tankard, causing a deep rumble to fill the room. Geralt hated to admit it, but the way Jaskier was growling made him uneasy. He was used to hearing growls from other werewolves, but Jaskier was different. It was unsettling to hear him growl. Geralt tried to contain the shiver that dared to run up his spine. It didn’t make the situation any better given the fact that Jaskier’s eyes were locked with Geralt’s as he growled. The growl was feral. 

Geralt learned two things that night: werewolves and booze equal aggression, and he needs to keep a closer eye on Jaskier. No matter what, Geralt needed to make Jaskier didn’t fuck up and get himself killed. He didn’t trust Jaskier’s ability to not get himself in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Jaskier in the tavern was a nightmare. So much noise and plenty of opportunities for things to go wrong. Luckily for Geralt, Jaskier was occupied. 

Jaskier was fluttering about the tavern carefree as could be. His lute in hand as he played for his audience. Geralt preferred staying in the back away from all the noise. As long as Jaskier kept his mood at bay things would be fine. 

Traveling with Jaskier was a risk in itself, but a risk Geralt was alright with taking. 

Geralt’s eyes locked with Jaskier’s for a moment as the bard danced about and sang. Geralt would never admit it, but it was nice to see Jaskier so carefree. Geralt envied him. All this horse shit they’re put through and Jaskier still manages to have a smile on his face. 

“The fuck is your kind doin’ ‘ere, mutant?” Just like that, the peaceful moment was gone. Geralt sighed, turning his head to face three ugly men scowling in his direction. 

“Get the fuck out. You’re takin’ up a seat for someone normal.” 

“If that’s the case, you shouldn’t be here then.” Geralt grumbled. 

“The fuck did you just say to me you son of a bitch?” The man countered, leaning in dangerously close to Geralt. 

The whole tavern seemed to go quiet. Heads turning to see what ruckus was brought about. Even Jaskier had stopped playing, and from the look on his face Geralt knew this would not end well. 

The bard’s head was lowered, eyes narrowed as he stared at the three men. He had placed his lute down on a nearby table. Jaskier was trying, and struggling, to hold back. Geralt could tell by the bard’s posture. 

“Did you not hear what we said, mutant? Get the fuck out.” 

“If my presence bothers you in any way, why don’t you just leave? Find a new tavern to infect with your nonsense.” 

“If you won’t move, we will make you, mutant.” One of the men sneered, hacked, and spit at Geralt. 

“You can go ahead and try.” Geralt slowly rose to his feet, towering over the three men with a menacing scowl. Slowly, Geralt leaned in towards the men, causing them to coil backwards simultaneously. “Get lost before I make 𝘺𝘰𝘶.” 

The three men cast Geralt a glare before turning around and sulking out of the tavern. The atmosphere had turned uncomfortably quiet. Curious expressions turned fearful as the Witcher looked around at all the faces. Many quickly looked away, hoping to escape his burning stare. 

Something still felt off. Geralt didn’t like it. It was then at that moment Geralt had realized why. 

The tavern was 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵. There was no music playing. 

Geralt glanced over at where Jaskier had been playing. There was no trace of Jaskier just as he had suspected. This could only mean one thing. 

𝙁𝙪𝙘𝙠. 

Geralt gathered up his swords, swung them over his back, and hurried out of the tavern. Others in the tavern didn’t hesitate to shuffle out of Geralt’s way. They were wise to, Geralt noted. He relied on his senses to direct him to where Jaskier may be. He didn’t have to travel very far, though. A few miles from the tavern Geralt heard snarls and screams. Geralt didn’t need to see who it was to know who was causing the ruckus. It was 𝘑𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘦𝘳. 

Stumbling upon the scene was enough to make someone keel over and vomit, but Geralt just froze and stared down the bloody bard. The men that had harassed him in the tavern were now in shreds before the Witcher’s very eyes. Blood splattered everywhere and limbs tossed about. Jaskier had a tight hold on one of the man’s neck clenched between his teeth. His doublet was bloody and ripped to pieces. 

“Jaskier!” Geralt shouted. 

The bard locked eyes with Geralt, a deep growl rumbling in his throat as he held onto the man’s neck between his teeth. The message was clear: This is 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦. 

Before Geralt could move, the sound of bone crunching filled the air as Jaskier bit all the way down into the man’s neck, almost separating the head from the neck. 

Jaskier was on all fours, claws digging viciously into the dirt under him as he began to shake his head wildly. Another loud crack and the man’s head was ripped clean off. 

𝘑𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘦𝘳. 

Geralt watched in horror as Jaskier continued to rip apart the men’s bodies. Claws slashing wildly, teeth clashing harshly into bone. Never in his years with the bard did he ever expect to find Jaskier like this. All Geralt could think about was when Jaskier said he never had attacked anyone 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵. There was no turning back from this. Geralt had to make sure no one found out. 

“Jaskier that’s enough!” Geralt tried once more. Jaskier slowly lifted his head and snarled at Geralt. “There is no coming back from this, Jaskier.” The bard tilted his head at his words, but only continued to growl. 

Everything about Jaskier was animalistic. The noises, his stance, and his 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴. 

Jaskier ignored Geralt’s warning and continued to rip apart the men. This time, completely ripping open one man’s stomach. His mouth buried deeply into the man’s chest. Animalistic grunts and snarls left his lips as he bit into the man. 

“They’re dead! That’s enough!” Geralt reached for his sword. The sound of the metal unsheathing caused Jaskier’s head to perk up immediately. Jaskier stared Geralt down, eyes narrowing at the weapon in his hand. He looked back at Geralt with a smug expression, daring him to make a move. 

Slowly, Jaskier stood up and began to creep closer to Geralt. He slowly licked the blood off of his lips and wiped away whatever he couldn’t get. The sight alone was enough to cause a chill to race up Geralt’s spine. This wasn’t happening. 

Geralt had no idea why he let Jaskier continue to get close. If he harmed the bard in any way he would never hear the end of it, but Jaskier’s life wasn’t his main concern right now. It was the other people in the village. In a state like this, Jaskier could attack anyone and yet he chose to play with Geralt. 

“You’re a fucking idiot, Jaskier.” Geralt prodded. “Look at what you’ve done. All this because you were protective over me?” 

Wolves are known to be protective over their own. Geralt knew that all too well. 

As Jaskier slowly began to close in towards Geralt, he noticed Jaskier was 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. A deep growl rose in the bard’s throat causing Geralt to tighten his grip on his sword. Steel. 

𝘚𝘪𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘳 for monsters. Jaskier wasn’t a monster. Was he? Part of Jaskier was still human. He couldn’t bring himself to use silver. 

As Jaskier drew closer, Geralt noticed the more hunched over he became. Before Geralt could move, Jaskier leapt and bolted off towards the forest on all fours. 

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬. 

Geralt raced over to Roach and pulled himself up into her saddle and grabbed the reins. 

“Go!” Geralt breathed out. “We need to find him before he fucks anything else up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE BEGINS FERAL JASKIER


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of the support on this fic!  
> I appreciate it so much! I hope you enjoy :)

The loud buzzing of cicadas and crickets sounded as Geralt stalked through the forest. He was cautious and quiet, hoping to be able to catch any tracks left by Jaskier as he bolted through the forest. So far, Geralt couldn’t find any trace. Perhaps Jaskier was smarter than Geralt gave him credit for. 

A chill rolls over Geralt as he scans the area, strands of hair blowing loosely in the wind and into his face. Geralt grumbles and moves the few strands blocking his vision out of the way. The one day he decides to not to put it up is the day he has to chase after Jaskier. 

A faint rustle amongst the trees pricked at his ears and sent a harsh chill up his spine. His eyes narrowed in the direction of the noise and he slowly rose his sword. As the rustling of the leaves drew closer, Geralt drew tense, ready for the fight that would undoubtedly face him. Through the thicken burst out a wild, feral- rabbit. It was just a rabbit. With a soft sigh passing through his parted lips, Geralt relaxed slowly and lowered his sword. He watched the bunny munch on a few flowers in front of him. He rolled his eyes and glanced away. So much for getting ready to attack. Although the danger seemed to have passed, Geralt couldn’t shake the uneasiness he felt. 

With a soft grumble, Geralt slowly made his way over to the rabbit and leaned down to gently pat it on the head. The rabbit’s nose twitched and it gently nudged at Geralt’s calloused hand. A soft smile tugged at the “heartless” Witcher’s lips. For a moment, Geralt forgot he was hunting Jaskier. Things were peaceful, and how he wished they could stay that way. 

The rabbit stayed with Geralt for a few minutes before it’s head snapped up, ears beginning to twitch as it looked around frantically. It began to thump its foot against the dirt and squeak softly. The rabbit stumbled back away from Geralt before speeding off back into the thicket. Geralt noticed the signs of the rabbit’s fear and slowly began to stand. It could be a wolf, or some larger animal coming his way. The footsteps were heavy and coming in fast. He couldn’t pinpoint the location of the animal. It was speeding around him - playing with him. It wasn’t just the heavy footsteps he was hearing; other animals were racing around hoping to escape what was coming his way. All around him, bushes rustled and leaves crunched as animals fled. 

Geralt slowly looked around, sword pointed in every direction. He was awaiting whatever may come this time. He had to be prepared for anything. 

Before Geralt could make a full turn, the heavy footsteps, followed by snarls, drew closer until it leapt through the air and pinned the Witcher down. Geralt’s sword had been knocked from his hand as his front slammed roughly into the ground. Geralt could 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 it breathing hot air down his neck. It had dug its claws into his back, piercing his armor and no doubt drawing blood. Geralt wheezed and huffed before quickly turning over onto his back in hopes to crush his captor and make it let go. He felt the claws drag across his back as he flipped around. Geralt turned his head hoping to get a good look. All he saw was a flash of blue racing back to him. 

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬. 

It was Jaskier. 

The Witcher shifted himself up, trying desperately to stand until he was knocked back down by Jaskier. The force of the werewolf jumping on him caused him to slide back. Jaskier dug his claws into Geralt’s chest and slowly pulled himself to come face to face with him. Geralt grabbed roughly at Jaskier’s disheveled clothes and held onto him. The bard slowly began to lean closer to Geralt, drool dripping down his chin and onto Geralt’s face as he snarled. 

This was Geralt’s chance. 

Geralt let the werewolf lean in closer to his face. He tightened his grip on the bard’s clothing and roughly yanked him closer, slamming heads with Jaskier. It sent him back just as Geralt had intended. Geralt watched as Jaskier held a hand over his head and coiled over in pain. Geralt willed himself to stand. His legs were shaky and he felt winded. He ignored the throbbing pain of the wounds on his back and chest, a painful reminder of the disgraced bard’s feral behavior. Slowly, Geralt trudged closer to him, eyeing him intently in case he pounced again. Jaskier lifted his head to face Geralt; the darkness of the forest had amplified the horrific yellow glow in Jaskier’s eyes. Jaskier grumbled and snarled at Geralt, slowly starting to lift himself from the ground. Geralt watched Jaskier’s every move and cautiously took a step backward. With one final snarl, Jaskier managed to push himself up, immediately flinging himself at Geralt. 

Geralt snatched Jaskier out of the air by his doublet and spun him around, roughly pinning him down into the ground. Geralt put all his weight into holding Jaskier down. 

“Damn it Jaskier, calm down!” Geralt grumbled. “You won’t turn back if you don’t calm down!” Jaskier squirmed like a worm on a hook. Geralt could barely get him to stay still. For a moment, everything stilled. Jaskier locked eyes with Geralt, a taunting smile playing on his bloody lips. Jaskier still reeked of his victims – both old and new. Geralt could smell the putrid odor of animal blood on him. 

The bard should have been calmed down by now or at least getting there. Jaskier was unpredictable like this. He liked to tease and toy with Geralt - that’s what reminded him that Jaskier was still there somewhere. He wasn’t all feral. That was a possible sign of the bard’s oncoming calmness and transformation back to human. Geralt just had to find a way to calm him down. 

Geralt kept his rough hold on Jaskier and started to lift him up before flinging him back against a tree. He’d be fine, at least he hoped. Without hesitation, Geralt sprinted over to Roach and desperately began to dig through his saddlebag. Water, he knew he had packed it. Where the fuck was it? 

Geralt looked over his shoulder and saw that the bard was still struggling to stand after being thrown. Perfect. While he was looking away, Geralt’s hand brushed against a familiar bottle and he ripped it out of the bag hastily. 

Water. Exactly what he needed. 

He gave a loving pat to Roach before rushing back to his companion. Jaskier lifted his head to look at Geralt and began to snarl. There was a nasty cut on his forehead from when his head collided with the tree. Oh, Geralt was not going to live this down. He could hear the bard’s irritating complaints already about the painful wound. 

Geralt didn’t give him a chance to pounce this time. He unscrewed the cap of the water and immediately tossed it into the werewolf’s face. Jaskier reared back and crashed back into the tree. He shook his head, growled, and began to whine. 

“Hush up,” Geralt sat himself down, prepping himself for what he was about to do. At least the bard wouldn’t remember this. He grabbed Jaskier by the collar of his shirt and collided his fist into the side of his head. The bard’s body settled and fell limp into Geralt. Geralt sighed and stood up, pulling Jaskier up with him. He flung the bard over his shoulder and made his way back to Roach and tossed his limp body over her. It earned a snort and an impatient huff from Roach, which Geralt soothed with a soft rub to her nose. After soothing her, he got up onto the saddle and held onto the reigns. 

“Let’s go, Roach, back to the inn to take care of the idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to dive into angst + fluff >:)


End file.
